


Pictures

by red_jaebyrd



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Short Batfics [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU), Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Even if Jason has a funny way of showing it, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Tim Drake, Tim loves his big bro, Tumblr prompt: pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jaebyrd/pseuds/red_jaebyrd
Summary: Jason wasn’t in any new pictures at the Manor. No big, or so he kept telling himself.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Prompts and Short Batfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 224





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr

Jason wasn’t in any new pictures at the Manor. No big, or so he kept telling himself. There were other photos laying across the mantle with old and new faces. Many were of Dick with the Replacement and the Demon. A few framed photos on the mantle with Jason’s young face stared back up at him. Some were of him and Bruce, very few were of him and Dick. He didn’t recognize the smiling boy staring back at him. They were all moments of his life frozen in time before crowbars and exploding warehouses; before Lazarus pits and plans for revenge. Before his actions severed ties with the only man who gave a damn about him. The obnoxiously big “family” portrait towering over the fireplace, that conveniently did not include him, only solidified his place in this family. He wasn’t wanted, so why was he even here?

Coming back to the Manor had been a stupid move on his part. He shouldn’t have let Tim talk him into it, but the kid said he had intel on one of his cases. He wandered from the living room into the hallway toward the bedrooms and found himself in Tim’s room. Amongst the chaos of clothes, empty mugs, and file folders, there were two picture filled peg boards on the wall. As Jason got closer the photos were a mix of Tim, Dick, Damian, Bruce, Alfred and himself? The photos were mostly candid shots, some were posed, others in the field in uniform or in civvies. They were all group shots and Jason was mostly in all of them. When he thought about it, Tim always had some sort of camera with him. Jason never thought he made it any of the pictures.

“What the fuck?”

Before he could leave the room Tim walked in with a file folder and a smile. “Good you’re here. I got the intel that I-“

“What is all of this?” Jason interrupted, gesturing to the peg boards.

Tim’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Pictures of my family.”

“Why am I in them?”

“Because you’re my family.” Tim answered without hesitation. “I-I can take them down if they make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no. they’re fine. Just not…just not used to seeing…forget it.” Jason shook his head before he gave himself away to sentimentality. “Is that for me?”

Tim handed the folder to Jason. “Yeah, everything on Black Mask’s shipment dates, manifests, all of it. You alright?”

“Yeah, thanks Timmy,”

Before leaving Tim’s room Jason took one last look at the picture peg boards. Maybe coming to the Manor wasn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
